1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to developing cartridges and, more specifically, to developing cartridges with fixed protrusions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming devices, such as printers including an image carrier and a developing cartridge configured to supply developer to the image carrier, are known. The developing cartridge provided in such printers includes a developing frame configured to contain developer, a developing roller that is rotatably supported by the developing frame and configured to support developer, and a layer thickness regulating member that is supported on the surface of the developing roller and configured to regulate the layer thickness of developer. In such developing cartridges, the layer thickness regulating member is positioned on the developing frame by screwing both ends of the layer thickness regulating member to the developing frame.
Nevertheless, in the known developing cartridge, a boss provided on the side walls of the developing frame is inserted into installation holes formed in both ends of the layer thickness regulating member, and the screws are secured into the holes of the boss, so as to position the layer thickness regulating member on the developing frame. Consequently, it is necessary to form relatively large installation holes on both ends of the known layer thickness regulating member to accommodate the insertion of the boss, which is formed with a diameter greater than that of each of the screws.